The Rights of Passage
by Moon Hana
Summary: It takes more than great strength and power to rule the western lands. Every lord prior to Sesshoumaru has been forced to undertake a dangerous and terrifying test to prove their worth. Striped of his demonic powers, it is now Sesshoumaru's turn. Please R
1. Chapter 1

CONSPIRENCIES IN THE WORKS

It was perfect, he should have thought of earlier, much earlier. To use the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren Right of Passage to rid himself of the last obstacle that was between him and his prize, The Western Lands. There was no way that it could fail and there is no way that his lord would see it coming. After all he was his friend and comrade in arms, at least that is what has he lead Sesshoumaru to believe all these years. A Slew smile graced the demons lips as he continued down the dark halls to the chambers ahead of him.

Entering the rooms he lit the lantern that was hanging on the wall and went deeper into the room, which held rows upon rows of scrolls and parchments that were written by many generations' demon scholars, necromancers or lords and politicians from before. The scrolls that were held in this room held thousands of important documents that ranged from personal letters, declarations of war, correspondences between nations, laws that were written and re-written and decrease that were made and broken, etc, etc. etc.

He walked a little bit more until he reached the row that held all the scrolls written by Inutaichio. He skimmed through the various scrolls until he came to the one he was looking for. Taking it from the shelve he unraveled the scroll and took a quick glance at it. Seeing that he had the correct document he quickly rolled it up and shoved it in his hatori, letting out a frustrated sigh. This would prove to be a bigger challenge than he thought as he made his way out of the room.

Kaigamaru exited the dark section that was below the palace and began to climb the stairs the where the councils chambers where at. He went down the hall to his own chambers. Before entering he took a quick glance of the hallways and shut the door closed. "You were right; it would seem that the late Lord Inutaishio declared the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren an unlawful act that is punishable by death." Kaigamaru said before turning to address the old demon behind him. "This complicates things Gariyoku" Turning to the demon who was sitting down calmly sipping his tea.

"So it would seem that way" addressing the younger silvered haired dog demon. "I think you are failing to see the bigger picture."

"What are you talking about, do you suggest that we forge a document that says the complete opposite!"

"You know as well as I do that these scrolls are difficult to forge and even more difficult to destroy." Gariyoku stood from his seat and gave a dead cold stare at Kaigamaru with grey eyes. "No. I suggest a more tactful method"

"And what would that be?" Kaigamaru asked, courious to know what Gariyoku had in mind.

"Simple, convince the council of Lord Sesshoumaru inability to rule the Western Lands."

"You must be joking" Said Kaigamaru "It would be a difficult case to prove."

"Is it? Tell me something, where is Sesshoumaru right now as we speak?" He asked the younger demon.

"The last message I got from that retainer of his was that they were still pursuing that hanyou, Naraku." Kaigamaru answered him rather simply. "What are you getting at?"

"It seems to me that lately Lord Sesshoumaru is more interested in either settling personal vendettas with a demon that has no real power, or trying to kill his own half brother for a sword, instead of governing his lands." He said to the demon in front of him "Trust me when I tell you that this has been a topic that has touched every now and then by the council elders"

"Oh?" Now he had Kaigamaru's full attention. "What have you been doing…..dear uncle?"

"Doing what I do best, recent tensions between the borders of the Western Lands and the Mountain Highlands have been escalating lately, I have talked to a few trusted members about our lords constant absence from the palace, take my word cousin, these incidents don't with out question. The elders do wonder why Sesshoumaru is more interested in settling pointless matter that has nothing to do with the well being of the Western Lands." The elder youkai said as he gracefully walked over to Kaigamaru "Needless to say they are not pleased with his performance, some have been bold to say that a change may be in order"

"The only way a change in lordship can be legally recognized is if I or one of the other members of the court makes a motion to challenge Sesshoumaru to the death! There is not one member who can physically match Sesshoumaru!" Kaigamaru spat at his older cousin at such a suggestion.

Gariyoku stood is position calmly waiting for the younger demon to finish his outburst. "Honestly! If you want to be Lord then you mustn't allow such small obstacles to get in your way." He said snidely to his nephew, the wanna be Lord of the West. "Learn to look at the bigger picture and pay attention!" Grabbing the document from his cousin's hands "Do you honestly think I would waste my energies convincing rival demon tribes in creating border disturbances, and making idol chit chat against Sesshoumaru's ruler ship for No Reason?"

"You've been planning this for quite time?"

"Of course, you don't conspire to over through and murder the ruling lord overnight" Said Gariyoku "Be aware that what we are about to do will require great caution and patience from our end, remember, if Sesshoumaru finds out what we are up to, he will have our heads for treason."

Kaigamaru gave a smug laugh at that thought "Please, is he's many hundreds of miles away chasing a.. a.. a half demon!"

"That doesn't mean that these walls do not have ears!" Gariyoku stated, Sesshoumaru has spies, especially in the Palace.

"Very well, then what to we do next?"

" Tomorrow, I will bring up an emergency council session

to discuss the issues at hand." I'm sure once we plead our case, the elders will be more than willing to declare the mandate that Inutaishio wrote invalid." Tightening his grip on the scroll, Gariyoku continued. "Once that is done, we convince the council that Sesshoumaru has to perform the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren, I am quite sure they won't object, especially with his lack of performance recently." Gariyoku concluded.

The following day the meeting to took place behind closed doors in the main council chambers that were adjacent to the thrown room. The room was large and well adorned with textiles, paintings and ancient statues complementing the well lit room in the traditional royal Japanese style. The room gave an impression of power. In the center of the room was a large elaborate rectangle shaped wooden table that was adorned in white and black gold that perfectly matched the wood it accompanied and the room.

Seated in their plush cushions, the demon elders of the council discussing over many issues many issues that concerned the Western Lands most were of little concern, like humans occupying and cultivating the lands, taxes, trades with the Northern Lowlands Youkai and their humans. However one did come up heavily, that began a heated debate that had lasted through out the whole morning.

By bringing up the border attacks, Gariyoku began to carefully manipulate the issue to his favor. It was at this stage that he brought up questionable questions and questionable suggestions which made the council uncomfortable. "Have you lost your mind Gari! What you have just said is grounds for treason."

Dressed in a yellow haori and hakamas, along with his armor, Gariyoku began to defend his statements. "What is so treasonous about what I just said. Hmn. Whether you agree with me or not the fact remains that our lands are in danger from the Mountain Highland demons tribes, many who are servants of Lord Soukachi. All I am saying is that Lord Sesshoumaru should be here, keeping his lands from war, instead off chasing a hanyou through out Japan!" Slamming his clawed hand on the table.

"You are implying that Sesshoumaru is no longer fit to rule these lands. You forget that you, we, all of us are here to serve our lord and to see to his lands are safe. If he chooses to pursue other affairs, then that is his business and his business alone." Spat the demon from the other end of the table. "Who are you to question our lord?"

"And who are you not to question him! You seem to forget that our service is not for the benefit of Sesshoumaru, but for the benefit of the Western Lands. We have as much of an obligation to see to the welfare of our lands as Sesshoumaru does. And if that means questioning his leadership or even suggesting a change of leadership. Then so be it!"

"You insolent fool! You will silence that forked tongue of yours. I will personally severe that treasonous head yours and deliver it to my lord personally." Dared Hetaki as he stood up and reached for his sword.

Standing up and reaching for his own sword Gariyoku complied by flaring his own aura. "Is that a challenge Hetaki?"

"Indeed!" growling at the Inu demon. He began to increase his own aura. Both demons were standing in front of each other refusing to back down until.

"Enough!" said and older beared demon. "Both of you sit down now!" Still growling at each other the demons did as they were told. Once the tension settled the Oldest of the Elders began to talk. "These are precarious times and we can not show are enemies any sign of weakness by challenging the lord. If such an action is done, it will only be sees as breakdown in leadership and will leaves us open to not only political attacks, but possible invasions by neighboring lands." Speaking in a tone that was gruff and authorative, he brought the council to attention.

Once he was satisfied that he had everyone's attention, the old demon, Yousha, continued to address the council. "Hetaki, I understand that your loyalties lie with Sesshoumaru and that you have been one of his closest friends. If I were you, I too would be greatly insulted by Gariyoku's words. Even now, I can not help but feel slightly angered by your remarks Gari, and I am sure that Hetaki and I are not the ones in this room feel the same." Giving Gariyoku a stern look of disapproval. "However, I can not over look the facts that have been brought to our attention"

"Your not actually going to entertain this Yousha-san!" Hetaki protested.

"I'm sorry, but Gariyoku is right. It seems that lately, Sesshoumaru's priorities are not in order, he is more preoccupied with pursuing his personal wars then seeing to the well being of the Western Lands." Said Yousha sadly. "The pup has grown irresponsible and careless and his behavior has also gotten worse from what I heard. I hear that his arrogance has even surpassed that his father's"

"So very true" Said another member sitting besides Yousha "His arrogance is unfathomable, he feels that his truly superior, that no one can contest his power. Up to a point he is right."

"My lords great in strength and power, he is the supreme Taiyoukai through out all of Japan." Hetaki boasted "No one can defeat him, and those who have tried have only met death." Hetaki was enraged that more and more members of the council were beginning to question Sesshoumaru. How dare them!

Gariyoku was smirking on the inside while kept a neutral face on the outside, pleased that his plan was moving they way he wanted. 'Perfect, this going as I hoped it would ' He sat there watching all the members of the council debate in Sesshoumaru's status as The Western Lord. Soon one by one the members faith in Sesshoumaru began to collapse as they all judge his characteristics negatively. Mostly due Gariyoku's influence. Eventually all the members were seeing the facts in Gariyoku's favor and began to formulate a resolve. All except one. Hetaki was still unconvinced.

"It seems to me that the late lord Inutaishio had those exact same flaws in his own youth. As I remember correctly he changed quite dramatically after he performed the Koumajutsu San'akudou, for the better if I may add." Gariyoku began to move forward with the bolder part of his plan.

The very idea of bringing up such a foul test shocked the council. "Gari, you forget, that the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren has been outlawed. With out a doubt it would be high treason to suggest that! Not mention that this barbaric ritual is very dangerous." Said another member dressed in a formal Royal blue Kimono.

"Yes I am aware that the Lord Inutaishio made the right of passage unlawful to enforce, I was there when he signed it with his own blood. As were many of us! However, you forget the reason why such a barbaric ritual was creates in the first place." Gariyoku suggested. "You also forget that the council has the power to nullify that law and reinstate the Tests in extreme circumstances, such as this."

This ensued another round of arguments that exploded through out the room. Each council member giving their reasons as to why they should not perform the sacred test, while others felt that maybe it was time for the Lord to prove his worth. The argument seemed to escalate until Yousha brought it to attention.

"Unfortunately were are now burdened with a dreadful decision that we all hoped would have never arised." Said the old demon. "The recent attacks on the border village has left several questions. Are they attacking to invade our lands? Are they attacking to cripple our borders or lure us in a war? Are they aware of Sesshoumaru's absence and choose to attack now because they feel we are now venerable with out our lord? The recent questions as brought up issue of Sesshoumaru worth as well, an issue we can not deny, is serious. We all know that Sesshoumaru's pride and honor is very important to him, and that he willing to put those ahead of the Western Lands in order to defend them. His vendetta he has engaged with this hanyou, Naraku, is proof of that. Yet at what cost? It seems that he is willing to put the interest of the Western Lands aside to appease his own selfish purposes. Driven by his arrogance, he will see no fault in his motives. However, Sesshoumaru does have good qualities, there just over looked by that ego of his." Yousha said heavily, not liking the words that were flowing out of his lips "Gari is right, our loyalties must be for the Western Lands and what is best for them, not for a young impetuous pup who feels he can abuse his power by neglecting his people. It saddens me to say this, but even I have lost faith in our lord's worth. With a heavy heart, I declare that we move forth with the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren." Standing to his feet Yousha made the motion. "Its time for us to cast our votes" Glaring at the members he began to call upon the council members one by one. "Jigomu"

Taking a few seconds to think about the decision he about to make and live with the demon rose and gave is answer "Ay"

"Mueken"

"Ay" He stead in a quite tone, feeling shamed with his vote as he stood with his head lowered.

"Tachi."

"Ay"

"Maktzu"

"Ay" Slowly each member stood at their feet giving their approval for the Koumajutsu San'akudou.

"Hetaki" hearing his name he was caught between a difficult position, the thought of forcing his beloved lord into doing this was beyond comprehension, Sesshoumaru was like a brother to him and very thought about going against his friend was enough to make him sick. Yet, he knew that there was some truth in both Yousha and Gari's words. He slowly stood up to his feet, towards his decision, a journey that felt as if it took forever. Taking a deep breath he uttered his vote that felt as if we was spitting acid from his mouth. "Ay" 'Forgive me my lord' He felt dirty and unworthy of Sesshoumaru's friendship.

"Gariyoku"

Standing to his feet he declared his vote "Ay"

"The Ay's have it then, the vote is unanimous, kami of mercy on us all." Yousha felt as if signed Sesshoumaru's life away "Gari, research everything we have on the Koumajutsu San'akudou, meet me tomorrow so that we may start making the preparations for the trials. Until then this meeting is adjourned. If you will excuse me, I think I need a drink" He turned leaving the council room to retire to his chambers.

Everyone slowly left the room, leaving Garioyku standing alone in the chambers, out he gave the appearance that he felt bad about his decision, however, inside he ecstatic 'couldn't planned this better, it was easy convincing those fools.' Chuckling to himself, Garioyku turned on his heels and left the chambers. "Now, to get to work!"

_Hi there,_

_this is my first fanfic, please be gentle._

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Planning**

Gariyoku headed towards his chambers from the council room, entering the room he was greeted by his nephew, who waiting with anticipation. "Well, what is the verdict?" looking towards his uncle for good news.

Gariyoku placed his hands on Kiagamaru's shoulders. "Its done." He said in a victorious tone. Walking over to the table to the far corner, he grabbed the bottle resting on the table and poured the contents out in a pair of golden cups. "It wasn't to hard at all, a little resistance from Hetaki, but other than that it was easy to convince those fools to vote the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren into effect." Turning to his nephew, he gave him the cup. "A small toast is in order."

"A small toast, we should be celebrating!" Kaigamaru grabbed the cup from his uncle's hand.

"Don't be presumptuous, we only gained a small victory here, the real celebration will begin once we eliminate Sesshoumaru and you become the Lord" Gariyoku said with caution. "Until then we have much to prepare for, now, did you get everything I asked?"

"Yes" Kaigamaru said pointing to a large table in the center of the room "All the scrolls that pertain to the Koumajutsu San'akudou, every candidate that has passed and fail, the conditions of the test, everything. It's all here."

Walking to the table Kaigamaru glanced at the countless scrolls that adorned his desk. "My, my.. We have our work cut out for us. Well, grab a scroll and get to it." He said sitting down grabbing the first scroll with in reach.

After many hours of reading, Kaigamaru looked up to see his uncle deep in concentration with a recent document. Grabbing another scroll Kiagamaru said "I feel sorry for the past candidates and I almost feel sorry for Sesshoumaru, these tests were truly designed to test their limits." Unraveling the scroll he added. "I had no idea the Western Lands had so many ruler, impressive, since I've only thought there were a few generations."

Looking up to his nephew, Gariyoku said. "The ones that are know have left their names behind are the one who passed the trials, barely I may add. However, look at the statistics, for every one demon who ever passed; there have been 10 or 15 who have failed. These tests are made to rule out the weak." Going back to his scroll.

Kiagamaru looked sternly at his uncle and asked "Why these test were's created to begin with?"

Putting his scroll down Gariyoku began "Well let's start from the beginning. How do you suppose that our clan became the governors of these lands?" He asked.

Kaigamaru gave his uncle a quirk look. "It was a war with dragon demon clan from what I have heard."

"Yes. It was the same from clan which Ryuukotsusei came from" Gariyoku said as his nephew gave a look of surprise. "Several hundreds of thousands of years ago, before humans came to these islands; they were the rulers of the Western Lands." Standing up he walked to the table at the end the elaborately decorated room to pour himself and his young nephew a cup of sake.

Kaigamaru looked at his uncle and said "You are telling me that the Ryuujin clan once ruled the Western Lands!" he couldn't believe it! "And where was our clan while these…… _dragons_ were in control?" He asked in disgust as he received the cup from his uncle and began to drink the fine liquid, relishing its wonderful, but potent taste.

"Our clan, along with many other demon clans were slaves to the Ryuujin clan" Gariyoku stated matter factly. "Sadly we were once nothing but groveling cowards to the Ryuujin clan." Taking delicate sips from his cup as continued. "To make this very long tale short; this went on for some time, we being held into servitude, until a young and ambitious Inu youkai by the name of Masurao, formed a rebellion in secret. Waiting for the right time, he and his small army secretly learned how to reach their potential. Eventually growing strong enough to start a revolution between the slaves and the Ryuujin youkai. Then end result was that our clan won and became the rulers of the Western Lands"

"So what does this have to do with the tests?" Kaigamaru asked

"Everything, as we all know Masurao, was the first Inu Taiyoukai. After the victory over the Ryuujin clan, he was elected and began to rule the Western Lands with a strong hand a kind heart, swearing that no creature, would ever be mistreated. Sadly that included all youkai especially lesser ones and eventually humans. He spent much time repairing the Western Lands, trying to make them prosper, however during his quest he was killed off by the Mountain Highland snake demons. Leaving his eldest son as heir to the throne and to pick up where is father left off, the burden was too much for him and he couldn't meet up to his fathers level of excellence that the council demanded from him, nor did he did not have the strength of heart continue his fathers legacy .Eventually ending his own life leaving his brother in charge, sadly he too couldn't handle the enormous stress that the title demanded. In trying to satisfy every scrutinizing eye, he eventually went mad and followed his brother's footsteps."

"Is that what brought the trials?"

"No the real reason was the Tyrant of Blood, Lord Matzumoto, a truly insane lord, he was one insatiable and ruthless Inu youkai, quite mad he was. He was in love with only strength and power and searched for any means to gain more and more. He felt that no other race of demons had a right to breathe the same air as he did. He began killing off clans of youkai, wolf, bat, fox, it wouldn't matter. If you weren't an Inu, you'd be marked for death. However it didn't stop there, believing that he was a true pure blood and only the pureblooded strong had the right to live, began to murder the weak of our own clan. Fearing that his genocide would not stop, the council came up with a plan to rid them of the Tyrant of Blood. The council found a necromancer strong enough to make a potion that would work. Once the potion was made, the demon who was closest to the lord slipped the subduing potion in his drink. Once drained of his powers, the members of the council took him to a secret location. He was tossed into a cave with the very demons he mistreated and sealed in there for two maybe three days. When they returned the members of the council found the seal broken, the demons gone and Matzumoto, or what was left of him through out the cave."

"So after Matzumoto, what happened?" Kiagamaru was very intrigued, he felt like a young pup being told a story before his bedtime, anxiously waiting for the next part. However, instead of being tucked in a bed he was pouring himself another cup of sake, enjoying the smooth clear liquid. _'Sesshoumaru is definitely an arrogant asshole, but the man does have excellent taste in sake and wine.'_ He thought as he continued to wait "Well?" The suspense was killing him.

"Maztumoto's son was only a small pup when his father meet his untimely demised. However fearing that his heir would follow his fathers example or would be a great disappointment, like so many others, they decided to test him the in a similar way." Finishing his cup he placed it on the table and began to conclude his story. "When the young came of age the council had his best friend spike his food with the same substance that was used on his father and like his father he was taken to a location. However, unlike his father, the young lord was given a chance, and a reason. He was told that due to his family's history of unfit lords, he was being tested for his worth. If he was able to make it through the mountain and retrieve the seal of the Western Lands and make it back out in less than three days, he would prove himself a worthy lord. He was given a bag with various supplies and weapons. Three days later, to everyone's surprise, he passed! On top of that, he killed all the demons that were there! He did with out his superior strength and with out his powers. Of course he was badly wounded when he came out. Since then every lord has been tested! Many have failed, but those who survived became great rulers."

"So because of one mad demon, the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren was created, interesting that such a thing will be used to kill off the current lord."

"Indeed." Gariyoku thought out loud "But lets not get to ahead of ourselves, we have a long road before us as well."

Confused, Kiagamaru wondered what his shred uncle was talking about. "How so? We have the information to move forward."

"Something like this is not put together so drastically quick. This takes a great deal of time! Just to have subduing potion made takes years and that's after we find a necromancer strong enough to make the substance." Giving the young inuyoukai a very hard stare "There also making sure that we have to set up the right conditions, the right location and the right time and have the council approve of them."

"How long then?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that they were able to do this in weeks.

"At least 5 or 10 years." He answered flatly know what is nephew was about say

Kiagamaru couldn't believe what the demon across from him said. "WHAT! You telling me that it will be years before we can even eliminate Sesshoumaru. You never told me this uncle what happens if there are complications uncle!" He asked with fury "What if during that time Sesshoumaru decides to be more active in his position and the council backs away from their decision" he added.

"Young pup; I swear you grow more impatient by the day." Gariyoku spoke with calm authority. "You actually thought that this was going to be a simple task? Well think again!" He snapped. "This plan is not only ambitious, but dangerous and we must be careful as not to arouse any suspicion with in the council and especially to Sesshoumaru. Already there has been controversy by Hetaki and as you very well know he does not favor you very well and he is extremely loyal to Sesshoumaru." Standing up he walked over to the shoji screen window.

"You said it was unanimous! You said they agreed!"

"They did! After some convincing." Looking back towards his nephew "However; it does not give us permission to be haste or careless" giving him a hard look. "What do you think will happen if Sesshoumaru finds out what we are doing?"

Staring at his uncles he knew the answer to that very well, the price for treason was very high and Sesshoumaru had no mercy for traitors. "I do."

"Besides, even if we weren't planning to kill him, it would still take time make the preparations. Because of its rarity, the Subduing potion alone takes a great deal of time to make." Explaining the circumstances to his nephew, he also added "also keep in mind that no one was anticipating that the Koumajutsu San'akudou Shiren would used ever again and everything must be done from scratch. Everything!"

"I see." Kiagamaru said with disappointment. "As to what I said earlier. What is Sesshoumaru proves himself to the council during that time?"

"Leave that to me, I'll make sure that Sesshoumaru is seen as an unfit ruler and keep things unbalanced, which shouldn't be too hard."

Raising his Eyebrow he stated "Oh?" he questioned "Really?"

"Do you honestly think that Sesshoumaru will change, that selfish bastard inherited his father's stubbornness. He doesn't bend or change for anything!"

"Are you sure? A lot can happen during that time!" Kiagamaru muttered "10 years.."

"Oh don't give me that. I told you already that I will make sure things go accordingly. Besides, you have waited and prepared for this moment for more than 60 years, what is another 5 or 10 years to us. Be patient and continue your training. I guarantee you will need it." Gariyoku reassured his nephew. "I promise you the reward will be worth the time and patience. And before you know it, you will be the new lord."

"Very well, I will do what you ask and not rush in to this." Reluctantly seeing the older demons point of view. "What will you require from me in the mean time?"

"You will depart before sunrise and head over to southern swamps and find the necromancer known as Izakuya and give this to her." Handing his nephew an old parchment "She will know what to do. Once you have completed your task meet me at the Chatue."

Looking at the parchment carefully he noticed that was some sort old leather hide with some ancient scriptures written in blood, it was very old. "What is this foul thing?" Holding the parchment at arms length, it reeked like rotting corpse.

"Careful! That is the formula for the subjugation potion." Scolding the young demon "It's very valuable, the only one of its kind."

"hhhmmm?" Kaigamaru took the parchment and put it in his haori "Are you sure she will help us?"

"Yes." Gariyoku answered " Go and get some rest, we both have a long day ahead us."

They both finished what was left of their Sake's and went their separate ways for the evening. Kaigamaru left his uncles quarters and went to ready himself for his journey tomorrow.

Gariyoku shut the door behind his nephew and decided to finish his research before turning in for the evening. Looking at the unraveled scrolls before him, there was one that stood out particularly. Grabbing it he read through the schematics knowing what this place was and his gave a malicious smirk "The fates are truly with us, this is perfect." he thought as the scroll presented the perfect place to hold the trails. Grabbing the scroll he placed it a table by the door, he too would be leaving as well in the morning after his meeting.

With that he was off to bed thinking of happy dreams for his family's future.

Getting drunk was usually a difficult task for any demon to accomplish, it didn't matter how strong or weak one was. Yet he was successful in accomplishing the impossible and thus furthering his shame to new level. Waking up this morning, Yousha was astonished and ashamed that he drank most of private stock of wine. Granted, demon wines and drinks were far more potent then the ones that any human could make, but it still took 6 bottles to get the job done.

Worse of all! He had the hangover to prove it. The task to get out of his futon this was difficult, especially when everything was spinning and when the accursed birds singing their morning songs; as beautiful as they were, formed a giant echo of pain that bounced through out his head.

He felt that a cold bath was in order before anything else and made his way the bath chambers to wash away this acursed headache and if the very least, wash away the incredible guilt hanging over him.

Entering the splendid bath chambers that were reserved only for members of the council and special guest, he began to strip himself from his sleeping robes and slipped in to the frigid waters.

Settling in he allowed the icy water to ease the hangover away as tried to clear his troubled mind, but as with all troubled minds, it was never easy as he would have liked it to be.

Through out his bath, his mind wondered over the vote that was issued the night before. Gariyoku's accusations held much merit, there was no doubt in his mind. Sesshoumaru had become lax in his duties. Yet, he felt as if he betrayed his best friend's son in reapplying Koumajutsu San'akudou back into effect.

His mind drifted back to that dreadful day as they replayed that awful moment over and over again, the stench of blood and death imprinted in his brain.

Flashback

"_My lord, please" Yousha stood in the barely lit room and pleaded to the young Taiyoukai sitting before him. "You mustn't blame…..blame yourself my lord" he begged. Inutaishio seemed to have been ignoring him and kept his back turned to him as he continue to stare at the figure that was covered before him. "She…. She is gone my lord….doing this….. This …. This won't bring her back………." Forcing himself to keep his emotions steady and calm for the sake of the demon before him._

"_Won't bring her back…….." Inutaishio said, barely above a whisper, it was obvious he was still in shock. "Gone………" _

_He was barely getting through him and knew that he had to take more careful steps to try to accomplish what he was sent to do. "My lord, your causing more harm, at the very least let me ta……."_

"_Why?" came out the weak raspy voice of the powerful lord. "Why……… How could you allow this to go this……far?" Lowering his head further, Inutaishio struggled to hold his back tears and his rage that threatened to force their way out._

_He had no answers, none! Yousha never imagined that it would have gone so far. He never imagined the true cost their actions would bring "The council never meant for her to………. It was meant for you and you alone… We never thought it would come…………" Looking down at the covered silhouette, "To this." Taking another step forward he continued to plea "Inutaushio, please you must at least………"_

He was snapped out of his memory by chamber maiden "Master Yousha, please forgive me! I didn't know. I should have had your bath properly prepared." She bowed before in him respectfully "Please wait while I open the channels for the hot springs."

He didn't even realize when she came in, was he that engrossed. " It's alright, Suki, I am finished." He assured her. "Have Gariyoku meet me in the grand all in one hour." He ordered

Nodding her head she obediently went her way. Once she was out of sight he rose from the water and went back to his chambers.

After dressing and getting his bearings he made his way main council chambers slowly, where Gariyoku was waiting for him. Entering the room he noticed that the demon before him seemed less than himself. " Your not one to be a late riser, rough night Yousha?"

Not in any mood to deal with Gariyoku, Yousha took a seat near him and poured himself a cup of tea. "What do have?" He curtly asked.

"And you woke on the wrong side of bed I see." He added and pulled out the scrolls "Well, after extensive research I have found a good location where we can guarantee secrecy and security." Unraveling the scroll he pointed at the desired spot. "These caves are a complicated series mazes and underground rivers, there is only one opening here at the base of mountain, so that we can maintain control of the trails at all times."

Looking at the map he gave a harden look _'I know this place!' _"Gariyouku, this the same place where Inutaishio had his trails done!" _'Anywhere but there!'_

"Yes I am aware of that" looking in to Yousha's angry glare "I know what you are thinking, but I assure this the best place to hold the Koumajutsu San'akudou."

"Pick another location." Yousha sharply said

"What?"

"PICK another LOCATION!" He said again, even sharper. "This one is unacceptable and too Dangerous!" _' And just too painful.'_

"With all do respects, there is one that is as adequate as this." Gariyoku began to explain "There is no other location isolated enough from our enemies and more importantly the humans. As you know, the war amongst the humans are at full force and if we are discovered, can compromise all our efforts." He said "Secondly this the most recent site and will be easiest to rebuild everything within time."

"Its still too dangerous" Yousha said hoping that it would be reason enough to choose another location.

Narrowing his eyes "With all do respect, these trails are not meant to easy and a great deal of danger is expected." Gariyoku countered. "Besides, I know why you do not want it held here and now is not a time to allow your personal feeling to get in the way!"

Breaking the cup in his hand Yousha rose to his feet "Do not presume to know what I am thinking" he spat _'he's right, maybe things might not go so horribly wrong this time…. But what if…'_ calming himself he answered Gariyoku "Can you guarantee that things won't repeat themselves. That things will not get out of control?"

"I will head over to Mount Ronkotue myself and scout the area my self to ensure its stability." He told the demon before him.

"When do you leave?" Yousha asked

"Today." Answered the kenivinig demon.

"Very well, let me know as soon as……." He was interrupted by a knocking at the door, under normal circumstances he would not take interruptions lightly. Today however, he welcomed the intrusion "Enter."

Suki entered quietly in the council room and handed Yousha a small scroll "Beg you pardon sir, message from Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed respectful.

Taking the scroll from her hands he read the content, then looked up at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aye sir, Master Jaken just arrived to oversee that the Lords Chambers are prepared."

"You are dismissed, shut the door behind you." Bowing to acknowledge his orders, she grabbed her robes and left the room. Once the door was shut and he was sure she was far enough from the room he turned to Gariyoku " Lord Sesshoumaru is on his way here, it seems that the Demon that he has been pursuing has been defeated and kill."

"Naraku?" Gariyoku said. He thought that it would have taken much longer than this to defeat the demon. "When does he arrive?"

"2 days from now, the imp that he calls a retainer has just arrived to make ready everything for him and a guest." Yousha said "I suggest that you do what you have to do and be back as quickly as possible."

"I will leave at once and be back by sundown tomorrow" Gariyoku promised as gathered the scrolls and he rose from his seat before heading for the doors. " What will you be doing in the meantime?" He turned to face Yousha.

"Make sure that the imp does his job with out annoying the staff and to maintain secrecy. I do not have to remind you that we have to keep this secret with in the limits of the council. Do you have anyone searching for a necromancer?"

"Kiagamaru departed this morning to search for one that may be possible to create what we need."

Even though he knew that Gariyoku nephew was not a member of the council, he was candidate to succeed his uncle when the time came, there still was doubt about using him though. "He knows what's at stake. Does he know what you told him very confidential and cannot be spoken out in the open, especially now that Jaken is around?" Everybody knew that Jaken was a direct pipeline to Sesshoumaru and he reports everything that he sees and hears.

"He knows what is on the line. He won't arise any suspicion. Now if you'll excuse me." Turning he left the room. Walking down the halls he appeared calm, but inside he was fuming. _'This complicates everything, I didn't think Sesshoumaru would return so soon. I may have to take this up further another step.' _He thought as he made his way to his chambers to change into his field clothes.

In the council room Yousha stood lingering about what was to come. It was hard to perceive any outcome at this point and truthfully he didn't want to think about it now. Pushing all disturbing thoughts from his mind, he centered and composed himself and left the chambers to meet up with Jaken. Still there it was in the back of his head, that little disturbing voice deep in his mind refusing to remain quite.

Ok There ya go folks the end of chapter 2. Sorry that it took so long.

Hope you all like, I've been suffering a major case of brain fartin writer's block. And had a tough time in getting this done.

To those who reviewed my story I would like to thank you all:

**coolerkid892****: Thanks for your advise on the reviews and thanks for you feedback, I plan to try to update more often. Thanks.**

**Lady Kagewaki: I love your Sesshoumaru and Kensington series, there great. Keep up the good work. Your stories really brighten my day. Your last chapter was really funny. That bit about Naraku, the Jewel Shard and the Lubricant! Classic. Also I will try to take your advice on proof reading. ( I know I'm bad………Really…. Really bad about it…..) I'll do my best though. And thanks for your support. Oh before I forget. Thanks for vouching for me… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Heavenly life & hipkid727: I haven't forgotten about you…. Thanks for your feedback.**

**Now to start the next chapter. Stay Tuned **

**Bye………………….**


End file.
